Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 3\dfrac{3}{4} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{15}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 15}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{210}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{21}{2}$ $ = 10 \dfrac{1}{2}$